Road Trip! (Markiplier X Reader)
by FreakFarrisCarousel
Summary: You and Mark have been together for a steady few years, and now he's taking you to Disney Land! Could it get better than this?


Road Trip!

Key:

y/n= Your Name

yt/n= YouTube Name

s/n= Ship Name

h/l= Hair length

h/c= Hair color

Wade and you were best friends and did collabs WAY too much. And, unlike your YouTube best friends, you weren't shipped with anyone. That was, until Wade invited you to a party him and Mark were hosting. You were in a Black knee length dress and heels. Your h/l, h/c hair was in a loose bun, but you made it work. Your makeup was on point. You walked into the house and you met eyes with Mark. You two immediately hit it off, but it didn't stop there.

You and Mark began to bump into each other everywhere you went. So, you eventually asked him for a selfie. He gladly accepted, his cheeks tinting pink. You two took the picture, and Mark decided to let you post it. It was a simple selfie of you two smiling with the caption 'Look who I bumped into today!' You didn't expect anything more than a few likes from your very few friends, but you had no idea that it would explode like it did.

Suddenly, anytime you looked up your YouTube name, yt/n, there was fan art of you and Mark. And you even had a ship name, s/n. Mark addressed it in a video, saying that we were just friends. But, like most friendships of yours, it didn't last long. You and Mark were at the park, he was walking Chica, and he asked you to be his Girliplier. You accepted, since you have had a crush on him since you met at the party.

"Y/n, you sure you have everything?" Mark asks you, knowing that you tend to forget the little things. You roll your eyes at your boyfriend of 3 years. "I'm sure Mark." You say with a laugh. Mark lets a small chuckle slip as he gets in the car. He hands you the camera for his channel, and just assumes that you know what to do. "What am I supposed to do with this?" You ask, completely and utterly confused. Mark chuckles and turns it on. "Vlog for me." He says with a smile.

"Hello YouTube! It's yt/n here in place of Mark. He's driving as you can see," You say, pointing the camera at Mark as he waves, then continues driving. "And I'm quite sure you all know where were going. He's most likely mentioned it in a video, but I'll still explain it anyway. We are heading down to Disneyland for a day!" You say, raising your hands and hitting the roof. You gasp and grab your hand, and laugh at the pain. Mark tries to hold back his laughter, but lets a laugh slip. "Don't worry in the comments guys, I'm fine. It's a funny kind of pain." You say, laughing.

You put the camera on the dashboard mount and point it at the both of you, and remind yourself to put in some happy music to not leave silence in the video. Mark continues to drive, but grabs your hand. You smile, remembering that you and Mark's anniversary is coming up. While your distracted with the window, Mark lifts his hand and kisses yours.

You lift the camera to tell the camera who all is going to be there. "Alright guys, so I guess I'll tell you who's gonna be here. Bob, his wife Mandy, Wade, and his fiancé Molly. Also, all the way from Ireland, Jack and his girlfriend Signe! I've never met Jack, so I'm excited! And Signe and I met at a convention, and she's really sweet! So, I guess we'll see you guys at out Hotel!" You say, putting the camera back on the dashboard mount.

"Alright guys, so now were in the hotel! And our room is like, WAY too big for the both of us." You say, showing the camera the massive size of the hotel room. "Like, isn't it massive? Anyway, I've gotta go get ready, so we'll be back in a bit." You say, pausing the recording. Mark hears you set the camera on the bed. His shirt was only half buttoned, as he stepped out of the bathroom. "Mark?" You asked you boyfriend, baffled that you would forget the dress you bought to wear here. "Yeah babe?" Your loving boyfriend asked, a trick up his sleeve. "Have you seen the dress that I bought last week? The blue one with the tiny mickeys on it?" You asked, describing the dress to his brown eyes. Mark smirked. "Yes." He says smiling.

"You want a kiss, then I get my dress back?" You ask, staring at the blue dress in his hands. You were smaller than him, so your dainty hands couldn't reach it. "Yes. Now pay the price." Mark says, wrapping his arms around you. You pull him close to you, your noses touching. You close the space between you and Mark's lips. You felt the dress on your back. You slid one hand off of his shoulders and grabbed the dress. You pulled back quickly and pushed Mark out of the bathroom. "HA!" You yell, locking the door.

You are finally done, and so is Mark. Mark hasn't seen you yet, as you are still curling your hair. "Babe? Did you fall in?" Mark yells, not letting you know that he's filming the vlog. "I'm coming!" You say, unlocking the door.

"Oh my god, seriously?" You ask as you step out of the bathroom, baby blue dress covered with little white mickeys. Your heels were white, and perfectly matched the style of the dress. Your h/l, h/c hair was down and curled perfectly. Your makeup was light and natural, with a hint of red lipstick and glittery eyeshadow. All you needed was your Minnie ears that you bought back in LA. "Come on Y/n, you know you look amazing!" Your boyfriend says, his eyes never leaving yours. You go to your bag and pull out the Minnie ears. The bow was baby blue (and glittery just like your eyeshadow) so it worked. You grabbed your purse and looked back at the camera. "You ready now?" Mark asks smiling. You roll your eyes as if saying 'Shut up.'

"Alright, so we are now on our way to meet up with Bob, Mandy, Wade, Molly, Jack, and Signe. Signe texted me earlier and said to hurry because she hasn't seen me in like two years. It's so funny how the time flies. It seems like me and Mark met just yesterday, right?" You ask your weird and wonderful lover. "Completely true Y/n. But, your still as beautiful as the day I met you. And every day I fall in love with you more and more." Mark says with a smile, pulling me in for a kiss. I gladly accept the kiss, but then we both pull away and continue our walk to the Park.

"Hey Y/n?" Mark asks you softly. You look at him with confusion, but nod. "Yeah?" You ask him. "When you first meet Jack, he will be EXTREMELY loud, so beware." He says, seeing the top of Jack's head near the entrance. "Thanks. I watch out." You say as the group who's waiting on you and Mark turns around. "AHHHH! Y/N!" Jack yells, running over to you and pulling you in for a hug. You stumble backward a bit, but laugh and hug him as well. "Hi Jack!" You say as he pulls away. "Alright everyone, get your hugs out of the way." Mark says, man hugging Jack. Signe, Molly, and Mandy walk over and hug you all at one time. "Y/n! We've missed you! It's been so long!" Signe says as the girls pull away and walk over to Mark. Wade and Bob walk over and pull you in for a hug. "Is Mark treating you right Y/n?" Wade asks, being the big brother figure I've always loved. "Of course he has Wade. And Bob, you and Mandy still BEE-ing careful?" You ask with a laugh, as there is a cartoon bee on his shirt. Bob laughs his amazing laugh then walks back over to Mandy.

"Hey Jack?" Mark asked while you and Signe took picture with fans, and also ate your snow cones while laughing. You and Signe got along very well. "Yeah Mark?" Jack questions Mark, confused by the sudden seriousness in his tone.

"I think today is gonna be special. The fans love me and Y/n's relationship, and we've been together for close to 4 years now." Mark says, with a weird smirk on his face. "Your weird Mark. Just, focus on today. We need to take the girls to the fireworks tonight! They would love that!" Jack says with a huge smile. "I was thinking the same thing. "Mark says, smiling like he had this planned all along.

"Fireworks! Now I'm excited!" You say, a huge smile on your face. "That's not it though. We get front row seats because, we're on the stage." Jack says, smiling wide. Signe hugs him tightly, and I do the same to Mark. For the rest of the day, the crew goes around taking selfies with fans and whatnot. But, the real fun begins when the sun goes down.

"Hey guys! So, it's now night-time, but look where we are! Jack planned for us to be on stage while the fireworks went off! Isn't he just the cutest?" You ask, as Signe hugs you from behind. "And look who else was pretty stoked to see me? None other than Wiishu herself!" You say as you film the fireworks. You then hand the camera to Mark, who hands it to Bob. "What do you think?" Mark asks you distracting your attention the fireworks as Mark gestures for Bob to keep the camera on the fireworks until he said so.

Y/n and Mark kept watching the fireworks until a special firework came up. It read 'Y/n, Will You Marry Me?' Bob the positioned the camera on the couple. Ariana laughed and turned to look at Mark. "Must be a different gi-" Was all she could say before she looked at her boyfriend of 3 years down on one knee, holding out a ring. "Y/n, I love you with all of my heart. I don't wanna spend another minute knowing that we aren't going to be together forever. You're my best friend, my better half, and the only sane person I know. So, Y/n, Will You Marry Me?" Mark asks, watching as the crowd stares. You begin to cry. "Of course, you big dumb idiot!" You cry, pulling Mark into a hug. Mark hugs you back as the crowd claps softly. He then puts the ring on your finger, and kisses you. The crowd goes wild, as you two pull away. "Y/n?" Mark asks you. You look up at him, crying softly out of happiness. "Yes Mark?" You answer him with another question. "I love you." He says, a smile playing on his lips. You smile also and say "I love you too"


End file.
